


Little Jack Horney

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Nursery Rhymes, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the tenth day of hentai my true love gave to me, a sugarplum sex toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jack Horney

“Little Jack Horner Sat in the corner,” France whispered drunkenly into England’s ear.

“Oh shut up, you prat!,” England huffed, no less drunkenly, from the top corner of his bed.

“Non, I don’t haaave too, see I have you all gift wrapped for my own little holiday indulgence,” France said running a finger along the burgundy velvet ribbon that held his lover’s wrists to the corner bedpost, just above the level of his head. He thought it was an image worth remembering, England wanton, drunk and tied up like a Christmas gift. His dress shirt was the only thing he had on and it was completely open, covering nothing. 

He thought about grabbing his camera, to immortalize this moment for years of masturbational remembrances in the future. Sadly he decided it was too big of a risk, having England willing to play like this was a special occasion and he wouldn’t do anything he knew for a fact would kill the mood or piss the other off.

“Now where was I? I believe some eating and some pie were involved, no?” France said, slowly licking his lips before descending upon his hapless victim.

He attacked voraciously, indiscriminately licking, nipping, sucking and mouthing everything he could get to from navel to kneecaps. Soon England was a writhing, wanton mewling mess begging him to get on with it and fuck him. That was when France reached into the overnight bag he had stashed on the bedside table earlier and withdrew the new toy he wanted to play with. 

It was a luscious, sugarplum-purple vibrator that was shaped so that it would stimulate the prostate once inserted.  
“What on earth are you planning on doing with that?” England asked, a bit alarmed.

“You didn’t expect me to actually use my thumb did you?” France asked arching an eyebrow. 

England let his head loll back, knowing whatever the other had planned for him it would probably feel amazing, no matter how wrong or embarrassing it was. France set to work and soon had the eager Brit prepared and plugged full of several inches of rubbery purple plastic. 

Next he went to work on himself, slowly penetrating his rear end with slick digits where England could do nothing but watch. He paused occasionally to give a playful lick here, or a tweak to his new toy there, to keep his partner’s attention focused on him. Finally, once he decided he had had enough playing around, he moved, facing away from England, to center himself over the other’s lap, lowering his greedy, slick body onto the desperately hard, waiting shaft. England made a noise that was somewhere between a relieved moan and a growl and France smiled as he began working himself up and down the wonderfully hard cock.

Every motion felt so good he wanted it to last, but he could tell the man under him wasn’t going to. He grabbed his own cock, pumping it with his still slick hand, working himself up to where he was on the verge of orgasm then, leaning far forward, he twisted the knob on the vibrator. England’s reaction was immediate and dramatic. He cursed, writhed, shouted, almost yodeled, dug his heels into the bed and lifted his hips, France and all, clear from the mattress for several seconds then collapsed into a mildly protesting, half out of it, boneless heap. Dismounting England, France settled next to him and caught his breath first, before removing his toy from England and releasing his wrists from their bindings. 

“And he said ’What a good boy am I.’” He chuckled as he kissed the now dozing Brit on the cheek, before settling up against him for a much needed nap.


End file.
